1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable syringe, more particularly to a disposable syringe with a friction diminishing means for facilitating retraction of a needle into a tubular plunger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional syringes, especially those with a sharp needle, have to be disposed safely after injection. Therefore, there are many syringes with a retractable needle that is retracted into a plunger when the plunger reaches the end of its stroke. However, it is desirable to improve the steady retracted movement of the syringe and the variety of the diameter of the syringe barrel.